The Chronicals of Afina
by wilby is my otp
Summary: So hi. My first fanfiction on here... This is my charater Afina's tale. She plays a big role in the Pridelands,you'll see. I hate summaries. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

"Mother." a lioness's voice called out.

"What is it,dear?" the worried mother's voice replied to her daughter.

"I think the cubs are coming."

That's the one sentence that sends everyone into a flurry. The lioness's mother;Beauty-Spot,was in a twister of worry. She was worried that her daughter;Nara,would have a miscarriage,like she had done before Nara was born.

"Ok so when I count to three I want you too push really hard,alright?" Beauty-Spot told her daughter.

"One..."

Nara squirmed in pain.

"Two..."

"THREE!"

Nara pushed as hard as she could,and two little bundles of fur popped out. While Beauty-Spot licked her daughter's head,Nara's mate's mother;Ruja,licked the cubs.

"Let me see them,please Ruja." Nara asked politely.

"Nara...this ones dead. It came out dead."

"What about the other one!?"

"It's alive and well. A heathy girl." Ruja handed her daughter in law the cub.

The cub was all grey fluff and blue eyes.

"Oh." Nara gasped. "She's beautiful."

"We'll,what are you going to name her,Nara?" Beauty-Spot asked.

"Well...I think we are going to have to get Vela's approval on that." the young lioness told her,while she let the cub suckle.

"My approval on what?"

Nara gasped.

"You weren't supposed

to be here until tomorrow!" Nara purred.

"I'm glad I wasn't. And who do we have here?" Vela inquired.

"Our little girl." Nara smiled proudly.

"Really?!" Vela could have practically jumped to the moon and back.

"What's her name?"

"We'll...that's what we were getting your approval on." Beauty-Spot looked at Vela.

"Mother. Will you and Beauty-Spot please go tell Rafiki about this?" Vela asked them.

"Of course,son. Come on Beauty-Spot. She'll be fine." She whispered to her. When Vela wasn't looking,Ruja grabbed the stillborn cub and left to bury it.

And so they left.

"What names do you like?" Vela laid down beside his mate.

"We'll,I quite like the name Penda." Nara told him. "What do you like?"

"I like the name Malika. She will be,of course the future queen of the Midlands,after all." Vela nuzzled Nara.

The little cub squirmed in Nara's paws and opened her eyes.

"Why her eyes are a blue as blueberries!" Vela exclaimed.

Nara looked at her mate.

"How about Afina? It means blueberry." Nara murmured.

"I love it. And she as round as a blueberry too!" Vela kidded.

"Vela! You'll hurt her feelings!" Nara purred.

She licked the little bundle in her paws,never wanting this night to end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you,for the review! Here is Afina chap dosé.**

"Vela,I don't know about this."

It has been two weeks since little Afina's birth. The royal family of the Midlands Pride has been invited to Pride Rock for little Afina's ceremony.

"It is perfectly fine dear. King Kopa invited me himself. We are also to stay to watch the coronation of a new King and Queen. Everything will be fine. Look,there is Pride Rock now."

Vela pointed out.

The symbol of power for many generations was just over this hill.

"Is Affy all right?" Vela called to Nara.

Nara rolle her eyes. Ever since they had told Beauty-Spot and Ruja that Afina's name was Afina,Vela had insisted on calling her Affy.

"Yea,She's sound asleep." Nara talked to her mate thur a fluffy coat of fur.

"Greetings."

The voice belonged to a handsome light furred male lion,standing at the top of the hill.

"Kuime! It is so great to see you! Kuime this is my mate;Nara. And the little bundle is Afina." Vela smiled.

"We'll,Kopa is waiting for you all." Kuime walked with them.

It was a short walk to Pride Rock. On the steps of Pride Rock were three lionesses lying in the sun. One of them noticed us and came over. She had a little brown cub at her heels.

"Hello! I'm Breanna!" The lioness was beaming happiness.

"Hello. I'm looking for Vitani?" Nara said as polity as she could. She was tired,and desperately wanted to rest.

"Vitani? She is up there,in the nursery cave. Want me to guide you there?"

"Yes,please."

"Dailia. Go to Giza. Maybe you can play with Kivuli."

The brown cub ran over to the other lioness.

So Breanna and Nara went to the nursery cave,up the stairs.

"Vitani! A lioness called Nara is here to see you." Breanna butted into the nursery.

"I'm right here,with Kali."

Nara had never seen Queen Vitani before. The lioness was beautiful.

"Ah,you must be Nara. Welcome to the Pridelands."

"Thank you. Can I sit down?" Nara asked.

Vitani laughed.

"Of course. Have you ever met my daughter;Kali,before?"

"No,I haven't."

"We'll then,Kali this is Nara. Nara,Kali. Kali just had her cub eight weeks ago. He's already a bundle of energy!"

Kali turned so that Nara could see the cub. The cub was...albino.

"His name is Muta." Kali said proudly.

"And he's white as a cloud!" Nara wanted to shout. But she forced herself to stay calm.

"What a very pretty name! My cub's name is Afina."

Nara put the cub down between her paws.

Kali took imminent interest in the cub. Afina looked at her with big blue eyes.

Muta had awoken. He saw Afina and padded over to her.

Afina sniffed him and sneezed. Muta started to purr.

"He likes her!" Nara laughed.

"I guess so!" Kali laughed.

Vitani smiled.

"Come on Nara. Get Afina and I will show you to your sleeping quarters.

**_Boom. There it is. Review!_**


End file.
